


867-5309

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crying Castiel, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s06e14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, Guilty Castiel, Headcanon, Impala Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prays to Castiel on his way back from Lisa's. Set during s06e14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	867-5309

On his way back from Lisa’s, Dean mulls over everything that happened between them. As the memories flash through his mind, he starts picking out all the times they’d had sex and he’d thought of Cas at least part of the time, all the times he jerked off to thoughts of Cas, and that night in Lisa’s garage where he’d finally caved and prayed to Cas out of pure desperation. And then when Cas was finally back and tongue fucking his mouth again, he’d been too wrapped up in the whole Sam fiasco and the stuff with Lisa to let himself enjoy it. _Well, now Sam’s relearned his human emotions and Lisa’s trying to forget hers, so maybe it’s about goddamn time I made the call._

Dean pulls over onto a weed covered path into an open field and parks against the line of trees at the perimeter. After turning off the engine, he hops over the seat and shrugs off his jacket. _Alright, time to cash in on that sexy as hell promise you made, Birdman._ “Castiel, I’m in the back seat, so get your feathery ass down here.”

~*~

Castiel shut his eyes and let Dean’s prayer wash over him. He had tried to be patient, but his longing for Dean had gotten the better of him several times, including his...disgusting loss of control after watching that pornographic material. The pizza man had made formicating with a female look quite enjoyable, but then the babysitter had not had a filthy, putrid, bitter demon mouth. Unfortunately, the waiting had also compounded the pain of lying to Dean that much more since he proposed the back seat rendezvous. Castiel found himself conflicted and reluctant to fulfill his promise. Dean deserved better than his deceitful behavior. But there was no other way. If only he could find the words to explain to Dean that what he was doing was absolutely necessary.

“Cas, come on, damnit! Seriously, don’t do this to me again.”

The prayer felt as sharp as a stab wound. If only he had gone to Dean when he first prayed from the Impala. If only he had explained everything then. If only he could go back and do it all over again. It was too late to turn back now.

“I really need you right now, Cas. I’m sorry it took me so long to ask...just, please?”

The mixture of disappointment and hope in Dean’s voice shook Castiel from his remorseful trance. Dean was still waiting for him. Dean still desired him and was willing to pick up where they had left off. Castiel’s hunger for Dean finally won out over his guilt and he took flight.

~*~

Dean lets his head rock back into the passenger’s side window with a soft thump. “Goddamnit.” He pushes up from his reclined position against the door and starts feeling around for his t-shirt. After slipping it back on, he zips his pants back up and re-buckles his belt with a sigh. _Why’d I even get my fucking hopes up in the first place? Dude’s busy...too busy for me, apparently._ Just as his hand fists in the fabric of his overshirt draped across the back of the seat, he’s forcefully shoved back against the passenger’s side door and yelps in shock and confusion. A rush of air buffets his face and he’s pinned by hands on his shoulder and torso before he can defend himself or even react. He focuses his gaze and two intense blue eyes stare unblinkingly back at him just a few inches from his face.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but Cas takes the opportunity to keep him quiet with a soft, slow kiss, maybe as an apology for swooping down on him like a goddamn bird of prey and freaking him out. His stifled words melt into a moan and he runs his fingers up into Cas’s hair to pull him deeper into the kiss. He can feel Cas’s grip tighten as their kisses grow more frantic. _God DAMN, I need this so fucking much. I need HIM._ The pressure of Cas’s palms pushing him against the door feels warm and grounding, like this is exactly where Dean should be right now. Cas kneads his shoulder where the scar of his handprint used to be before sliding his other hand to hike up Dean’s t-shirt and trace the outline of his abs with his fingertips. Suddenly, Cas pulls away from Dean’s lips and lets go of his shoulder to hike his t-shirt up even further. Dean is about to protest when Cas starts licking and sucking one of his nipples and teasing the other between his fingers. “Ah, fuck! Cas!” He writhes under the unexpected attention and Cas groans against his chest. Cas’s arm wraps around Dean’s arched back as he moves lower with his kisses and skims his fingers along Dean’s side to the exposed portion of Dean’s hipbone jutting from the waistband of his rapidly tightening jeans. _Fuck, I gotta get these pants outta here!_ He leans up and goes to unbuckle his belt, but Cas grabs one of his wrists with a grunt of disapproval.

“Huh?” Since when does Cas have anything against him stripping out of his “inefficient” clothing?

Cas looks up at him. “Let me. I want—” His voice cracks and he gulps in a breath.

 _Wait, his eyes look...kinda wet. Is he tearing up? Do angels even cry? Alright, what in the fuck is up?_ “Uh, Cas?”

“I want to treasure everything about this experience.” Composed stoicism back in place, he finishes his thought and unwraps himself from Dean to get to work on his fly.

Dean runs his hands gently up onto Cas’s shoulders. “Cas, seriously, you’re acting kinda— Ah, shit!”

Cas frees his cock and wraps his lips around the head with one inhumanly fast movement. Dean arches his back into the first surge of pleasure and cries out Cas’s name. His hands instinctively shoot into Cas’s hair and fist as Cas bobs up and down his length. Besides the usual wet, hot pressure that comes with a blow job, every trip Cas’s tongue takes along his shaft feels like an electric current is running from his dick through his entire body. He slides his gaze down to Cas’s mouth around his cock and starts at the sight. Cas’s eyes are crackling with a faint blue glow. _Is he supercharging this hummer with his angel mojo? Hot damn!_ The strange atmosphere with Cas from a moment before is wiped from his mind and all he can think to say is, “Yes, fucking fuck, more, please, Cas!”

Cas groans deep and guttural around his cock and the electricity buzzing through him builds to a white hot and oddly purifying crescendo. Even Cas’s fingertips still soothing over his hips and abs send sparks of pleasure tingling across his skin. Cas ups the tempo and groans around him again. The energy and electricity combined with the rumble from Cas’s throat finally push him over the edge. Bright blue fireworks go off behind his eyes as he rides out the waves of his release. He slumps back against the door feeling blissed out and kind of...clean? Dean moans as Cas sits up, swallows, and licks his lips. “Wow, how are you so awesome at this? Now what am I supposed to do for you to compare to THAT? Fuck, how did I even PRETEND to be alive before I met you?”

At those words, Cas rushes in to kiss and lick at Dean’s neck quicker than Dean’s eyes can refocus. He starts sighing something into the skin at the base of Dean’s jaw. Dean nuzzles his face against Cas’s hair, but is sucked out of his dreamy post-orgasm paradise when he realizes what Cas is saying.

“...I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 _Wait. For what? What the fuck?_ Cas pulls away and plants a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. They make eye contact for a brief moment before Cas just disappears without another word. 

Cas’s eyes were glassy and red and just... _What in the fuck?_ Why had Cas been so uncharacteristically tender and romantic all of a sudden? Why hadn’t he stayed for some reciprocation on that fucking AMAZING head? Maybe he had to get back to the battle or something really awful came over angel radio... But would he really cry over that? Dean knows he won’t be able to puzzle out what just happened without some back and forth with Cas, but he’s not sure he even _wants_ to know if it can make an angel cry. He sits dumbfounded with his shirt crumpled up under his armpits and his softening dick peeking out of his disheveled pants. “What the hell was that all about?”

~*~


End file.
